User talk:ErinEmeraldflame/HL Archive
Moving here to clear talk page from excessive not-real claims Please consider this Hi Erin, I noticed the number of pages being deleted is increasing, along with the number of user/ip blocks. The following is advice from a fellow wiki admin (somewhere else (you know that)). User Blocks :I am aware of how to manage wikis and know that there are other ways. You have been dealing with a lot of bad edits and spam, it seems to be increasing (which stinks, if only there were bots (that we don't need to create) that would help us admins). I believe that banning some people for two years may be excessive (unless it's those annoying spammers that think that they are cool because they know a bad word). Maybe a specific warning would help, by adding a link to the bad edit a person made and giving them advice. Now, I'm not here to tell you how to run this wiki (even though admin don't "run" wikis (we know what we do)) so I'll let you research or figure out yourself the best method. Page Deletion :I have noticed that when a user creates a page with low info you delete that page. You are deleting pages excessively and, well, it should stop. I think that people are getting upset and to help stop that I have created a special box that may help. This is separate from a stub, as it warns about possible false information. Please feel free to use it. This page is lacking information. * The following page is lacking information and may be a work in progress. Some info may be false and some info may not exist. * If you have info on this subject please share it, if you do add sufficient info an admin will remove this tag, please refrain from doing this yourself. Category:Low Info Test Realms: Try using this, deleting content daily is pointless, just use this instead: This page is about something in the test realm. * The following information may be false in the live realm (the normal realm). * If you are sure that this has moved to the live realm, please contact the administrators so that they may ensure that this is true Category:Test Realm Admin to Admin, I hope this works, remember it is only a suggestion, if you think I'm crazy, well, who knows, I might be ; ) --[[User:Hunter Lionblood|'Hunter Lionblood']] 04:50, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :*IP blocks are not increasing, they are steady at the rate they have been for a long time. :*Deletions are not increasing; deleted content has decreased as a result of certain policies. :*User Blocking Policy ::Spammers and blatant vandalisers are given maximum blocks. If they aren't, they come back and do it more when the block runs out. Mistakes are corrected, and the person is given a chance to look at what they did wrong and learn from it; if they continue to make mistakes then they are messaged, or if the mistakes are serious breaches, they will be given a temporary block. Users that purposely continue with mistakes/bad edits without attempting to correct them are given progressive blocks. :*Bad Pages ::From hundreds to thousands of observed cases, incorrectly made pages almost never get repaired on the site. Furthermore, it is not even findable by other users to be fixed since it has no categories. Incomplete pages that are worse than no page are deleted to prevent hundreds of these pages cluttering the site. The absent page prompts proper page creation more often than the existence of a bad page, so it is preferred. ::The delete tag is used for pages that may have merit, but probably not, and the outdated/stub tags are used for pages that have merit but are terrible. :*Test Realm ::Test Realm Information is strictly forbidden. It is impossible to prove if most test realm info is false in the live realm. This site is not a standard wiki, it is a database, and hundreds of pages of content have had to be cleared because of test realm confusion. To prevent loss of good information by good editors, this strict policy had to be adopted. :*Preview button: ::Please use preview to not spam my mailbox. :Erin 19:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) : I'm Confused What do you mean by: Please use preview to not spam my mailbox. and I actually did use the preview button, it's just that I kept thinking about other things that needed to be stated. Oh, and the signature thingy, I deleted some help comments that I reviewed and appeared to be fixed, and I fixed the places where people used spaces to indent other that the : or :: commands. I didn't sign then. (If I should leave everything alone then sorry, some older messages may need to be archived like some older messages). I understand what you replied with. I would run this wiki a bit different, but it seems to be getting along fine. I mainly was concerned about the two year bans, yes, I researched and found that some were needed, and some were not. I think that the reason of "Bad Edits" needs to be explained. Again, in case some of what I said made this sound strange: Maybe a specific warning would help, by adding a link to the bad edit a person made and giving them advice. --[[User:Hunter Lionblood|'Hunter Lionblood']] 03:58, August 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I'm aware I forgot to add my signature, for some reason I was not logged in. :Use "Preview" to look at a page before you save it. Editing pages 5 to 10 times in a row and hitting save each time instead of bothering to preview the page is lazy and annoying, especially when people get email notifications about the pages. Think about what you are going to write FIRST, then do it, especially on talk pages. :EDITING OTHER PEOPLE'S MESSAGES, REMOVING OTHER PEOPLE'S VALID COMMENTS, EDITING MY REPLIES AND CHANGING THE MEANING, REFORMATTING SOMEONE'S TALK PAGE ARE ALL COMPLETELY INAPPROPRIATE AND CANNOT EASILY BE UNDONE WITHOUT DELETING OTHER PEOPLE'S LATER COMMENTS. :Signing your name properly is standard procedure for most wikis. What you use as a signature is either not the standard signature, or you deleted the code content in the signature preventing easy access to your talk page. :NOONE IS BANNED IMMEDIATELY FOR MAKING BAD EDITS. PEOPLE ARE BANNED IMMEDIATELY FOR PURPOSEFUL VANDALISM AND VULGARITY. :First, stop pretending you know everything about all wikis. You obviously don't by many many major mistakes you have made on the site. Yes, you know how to search the logs, but that doesn't mean you know everything. Please stop making uninformed comments until you have actually shown you understand the site and know how to use it. On a site this large, and on one that does not work like most wikis and has a different standard, this takes more than a dozen or so minor edits. If you are going to make comments about the site, learn how it works first, actually using it is best. :Second, NEVER EDIT OTHER PEOPLE'S PREVIOUS TALK PAGE COMMENTS, it is very rude and you may change their meaning, other people's words speak for themselves, and you changing them completely violates most internet etiquette. You are not the formatting and grammar police. Also, THIS IS NOT your talk page, and policing this page is very inappropriate. :Note that these are warnings, and will be treated as such. Erin 06:43, August 14, 2011 (UTC) What happened to LauraAshThief? She was here, and the next minute she wasn't. She became an admin and then you blocked her, the reason was false, she existed, she made good edits. She must have became an admin from wikia, by requesting or something. I'm confused, could you explain to me what happened? --[[User:Hunter Lionblood|'Hunter Lionblood']] 06:22, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :LauraAshThief does not exist, privileges were granted to a fake username for an unknown reason. The person you refer to edited the site today. You should check userpages for someone's status first. Erin 19:05, August 11, 2011 (UTC) This is true. LauraAshThief doesn't exist! But LauraAshthief does. LauraAshThief was my old account, I meant to get rid of it, but I transferred stuff to LauraAshthief. The key difference was the capital T in Thief (It's how I believed that the name was AshThief was). So sorry about that I really did mean to get rid of it, but I kept forgetting about it. Sorry for the confusion. Laura ::Wait, what do you mean by: You should check userpages for someone's status first ::I checked LauraAshThief, she was blocked. ::--[[User:Hunter Lionblood|'Hunter Lionblood']] 04:04, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Maybe you should read Laura's post that she made hours before yours. Erin 06:45, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Template:QuestInfobox Why did you delete this page, if you look at all the you'll find that most of them are quests. You should restore the page, just because somebody spammed the template (Which in turn spammed every quest page) doesn't mean the page should be deleted. This wiki is unorganized because of this. --[[User:Hunter Lionblood|'Hunter Lionblood']] 17:18, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :This Template was never completed and was never fully functional. The people working on it left the site when the Wiki moved to Central. So it was deleted as it didn't work. I restored most of the pages using it that I could find, and there still seem to be some around. :The Template was never spammed, your comment stating that it was is wrong and uninformed. :Yet again, you make accusatory, uninformed comments about why something was deleted instead of simply asking. I reiterate: stop doing stuff like this. Erin 06:52, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Please don't yell anymore You often use all caps, and it in unprofessional. It adds excessive tone to whatever you are talking about. Also, your claim that I have made many major mistakes here is unsupported. Maybe if you provide a link (and not just saying my edits logs) to my major bad edits (as you claim I have made) then I might realize what you consider a bad edit. You claim that having a non-standard signature causes problems is unsupported. My signature is just blue, and that is because signatures carry over from wiki to wiki. I use a blue signature because I am an Admin, and it is standard there for admins to have blue signatures. EDIT: Sorry, you are correct, the [[]]'s were removed over at my other wiki while I was changing all of my preferences. My signature works now, again sorry for edit 5 and for saying that you were wrong. Also, I had simply asked if cleaning up you talk page (which, is a bit disorganized). You then decide to yell at me (because all caps is considered yelling), all I needed was a simple "Yes, thanks for helping clean this place up" or "No, please don't do this anymore". Your claim that I think I know everything about wikis is false. I admit, I have the Wikipedia design center bookmarked for when I need help formatting. I also often search the main wikia sites for help, and advice. I have also contacted the wikia support team many times, sometimes for difficult problems, sometimes for easy problems. I have learned how to use this wiki, I know how it works (for the most part), although it is difficult to use this site because of its disorganization. Your claim that I don't know what I am doing is false, it's as simple as that. You have also made various bad edits, some very bad, some minor. We are all human, we are not perfect. If you really think that people need to be perfect here, then you need to be perfect too. Sometimes we make mistakes, banning people for them, or yelling at them is unprofessional. And, the yelling thing is not my opinion, many places on Wikipedia you will find that all caps ends up becoming blocked. All bold could also be considered yelling in some places --[[User:Hunter Lionblood|'Hunter Lionblood']] 16:08, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :The way I typed it was on purpose. You continue to state and perpetrate misinformation which I have specifically pointed out many times. You continue to deny the mistakes you made, which I gave many specific examples of on your talk page based on your editing history. You DELETED content from my talk page, and you EDITED my own posts as to change the meaning of them. I gave you a WARNING to not do it again. Denying all these things shows you have not learned. Stop harassing me on my talk page with your inaccurate, untrue, and ridiculous assumptions and assertions which you put together without actually doing any research into the edit histories. Do not answer this post again. Learn from it and don't do them. :Recent Examples: ::Arguing that I banned a person with a similarly spelled name after they and I told you I didn't. ::Continuing to assert that people are instantly banned because of simple mistakes. ::Continuing to deny and ignore the comments and requests made on your talk page and claim the events in your history never happened. :Erin 06:33, August 15, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Now that that is settled, I have another question, I heard that the RTE editor is disallowed, I am concerned that some of the pages on my wiki, made in the RTE are unstable. Could you explain to me the issues involved with the RTE. Is it something involving the templates, they are semi-complex code, and it would be nice to know that if I have advanced templates problems will arise. We currently use layouts, and we use templates in them for categorizing pages, they are very basic though, often with a single word, and some categories. The layouts are far more advanced though. :RTE deletes content from template-based pages when it is used. Erin 06:33, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and sorry for the third edit right now, something happened to the code, after I had saved it (it worked well in preview and after I saved it) :You made six edits, not three. Erin 06:33, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Reply I was simply asking, and somebody did spam the page, see for yourself, two deletes were made by you for these reasons: This page has been deleted. The deletion and move log for the page are provided below for reference. 22:33, July 4, 2011 ErinEmeraldflame (Talk | contribs) deleted "Template:QuestInfobox" ‎ (content was: "Then the no formatting tag (removed to fix this page) Insert ignore this part (Then the no formatting tag (removed to fix this page) dont ignore just know japanise") 11:17, May 10, 2011 ErinEmeraldflame (Talk | contribs) deleted "Template:QuestInfobox" ‎ (content was: "Hi peeps bye peeps" (and the only contributor was "128.107.239.233")) I apologize for saying that you should restore the page, I had thought that all of the quests has issues, as the page seemed to go on a few pages. Also, for the few remaining quests, you will find them easy to find here. --[[User:Hunter Lionblood|'Hunter Lionblood']] 16:23, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :No, someone did not spam the template. And I know the history, because I checked it when you made your claim. The template did not exist when those were created. Those are random spam pages people created as spam, which had nothing to do with any template except being in the template namespace. So no, someone did not spam the template, the templates are generally protected to prevent such things either purposely or accidentally. Erin 06:33, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I am not trying to harass you. I apologize if I ever offended you or made it seem like I was harassing you. I am just simply trying to ask questions. You accuse me of not researching something thoroughly and not knowing what I'm talking about and even not reading the editing guide. I do all of these things, you can't view my browsing history, so you aying these things is plain wrong. I just don't like it when people "yell" on the internet. It is immature. You accuse me of accusing you of stuff all the time here. I may have asked why you did something and said that you should do a certain thing about it and I'm sorry. You run this wiki, not me. You can do what you want "in most cases" and that is fine. Also, I wouldn't be posting here if you posted the admin contact info admins are asked by wikia to do. Maybe we could walk away from this dispute, I'll say sorry, you'll say sorry, and maybe this won't happen again. Therefore, Sorry --[[User:Hunter Lionblood|'Hunter Lionblood']] 00:16, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :The Contact Admin page is right on the top bar where Wikia wanted it and put it. If you had checked the Top Navigation Bar, or Loaded the Contact Admin page, you would have seen it. It is one of the single most prominent things on the site and as an "admin" elsewhere you should know how to find the page in any one of the many different ways available on wikia sites. The site current Contact Admin system has proven to be the most effective for the site, especially because of the primary user base for the game information which necessitates avoiding non-public methods of discussion. :I'm sorry you didn't like the CAPS, but I purposely used them in a specific way, and sparingly, in order to stop your course of action which was going to lead to a second ban from the site for making continued, unjustified, and unresearched accusations. And I know they were unresearched because of the many different ways you could have seen them to be false which you must not have used, many of which I have pointed out already. I will note, that in your reply you still did exactly what I told you not to by making yet another completely false accusation against me regarding the Contact Admin page in one of your most false fabrications yet. :Please note that you rarely just ask why anything is done - you sandwich all of your statements in accusations of misconduct against me and have done so since you first came to the site. You accuse me of doing things which are blatantly contradicted by page histories, user contribution logs, and the statistics of the site going back years. Even your last statement, which I explicitly told you not to do in advance with a final warning, was an apology sandwiched between an accusation of me not having Admin information posted on the Contact Admin page (which is a complete lie) and apparent continued denial of the actions you have taken and the edits you have made on the site. :The ONLY reason I have not banned you for the second time for continued presentation of totally false allegations despite several statements and warnings to desist is because of the apology. However, you will not receive another reprieve when it comes to these matters. If you want to ask questions, ask questions - don't start them by making accusations of misconduct against me first. (Your question about the RTE was a fine example) You are on the thinnest ice, and any further false accusations based on badly researched information will not be tolerated. :Finally, do not respond to this message. Erin 21:28, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Creature Infoboxes I have recently discovered a way to greatly improve the creature infoboxes and I am quite excited about it! My proposal: All the spell images would be put into rows of five, with a few pixels of spacing. After five have been listed a new row would begin. Clicking on the image will cause a link to the page for the spell, instead of the image. Users would still be able to link to the image by clicking on the image on the spell page. I am willing to do whatever it takes to allow you to use this. Minor changes can occur in order to meet your needs. Example: Please Consider This! I feel that it would greatly improve the creature pages. Remember: The template should automatically update, so you should not need to go through each and every page No changes would occur that would change the editing process. (Template:CreatureInfobox/doc would not change) Changes will occur here: Template:CreatureInfobox If an unexpected error occurs, reverting the edits to Template:CreatureInfobox will solve the issue. --[[User:Hunter Lionblood|'Hunter Lionblood']] 04:11, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Code: (This will not appear, although a space below will. The code can be found when editing. }}| }}}|127x195px|link= }}} ! scope="col" width="137"| }|[[image: }}}|127x195px|link= }]]}} ! scope="col" width="137"| }|[[image: }}}|127x195px|link= }]]}} ! scope="col" width="137"| }|[[image: }}}|127x195px|link= }]]}} ! scope="col" width="137"| }|[[image: }}}|127x195px|link= }]]}} |- ! scope="col" width="137"| }|[[image: }}}|127x195px|link= }]]}} ! scope="col" width="137"| }|[[image: }}}|127x195px|link= }]]}} ! scope="col" width="137"| }|[[image: }}}|127x195px|link= }]]}} ! scope="col" width="137"| }|[[image: }}}|127x195px|link= }]]}} ! scope="col" width="137"| }|[[image: }}}|127x195px|link= }]]}} |- ! scope="col" width="137"| }|[[image: }}}|127x195px|link= }]]}} ! scope="col" width="137"| }|[[image: }}}|127x195px|link= }]]}} ! scope="col" width="137"| }|[[image: }}}|127x195px|link= }]]}} ! scope="col" width="137"| }|[[image: }}}|127x195px|link= }]]}} ! scope="col" width="137"| }|[[image: }}}|127x195px|link= }]]}} |- ! scope="col" width="137"| }|[[image: }}}|127x195px|link= }]]}} ! scope="col" width="137"| }|[[image: }}}|127x195px|link= }]]}} ! scope="col" width="137"| }|[[image: }}}|127x195px|link= }]]}} ! scope="col" width="137"| }|[[image: }}}|127x195px|link= }]]}} ! scope="col" width="137"| }|[[image: }}}|127x195px|link= }]]}} |} :The template was that way but it no longer works with the new skin so that was removed. I am waiting to hear from wikia about a fix, and have been working on a different solution. Erin 06:11, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::So is that a no, it probably wont work, a yes, but later, or a we'll see? Thanks! ::--[[User:Hunter Lionblood|'Hunter Lionblood']] 02:22, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::P.S. (sorry for double edit), what is your timezone, just wondering when the best time to talk to you without waiting a day is. Also, it would be nice to test this now, if it works, great, if not, we can undo the code edits. Lastly, I'm glad you agree (or seem to) that listing the spells the way they are now is unattractive.